One Shot
by RocketJones
Summary: Harry spents some time with his best friends before their hunt for the Horcruxes. Trio friendship. Slight RH


Disclaimer- I own nothing……except the happiness of being a HP Fan

**One- Shot**

Harry slowly walked away from all the laughter and joy. The aftermath of Bill and Fleur wedding was in full force and joyous screams of laughter could be heard in the air. The Weasleys were all in full merriment and Fred and George had wanted to show Harry their new line of products ranging from Vomit Inducing Eclairs to Exploding Chocolate Frogs. But Harry wanted nothing to do with that. Harry had absolutely no idea what he should be feeling. Sure he was glad that Bill got married and that it was suppose to be a time for celebration but Harry didn't feel like doing that.

So he grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer, told Mrs Weasley he was going for a walk and not to worry and set off onto a grey wobbly path that led to a small lake behind the Burrow. Harry set down on the grass patch and almost instantly began messing with his hair as a light breeze blew. He gave a giggle as he recalled the memory of his father seating down with the Marauders and playing with the Snitch. Yes the same memory he saw in the Pensieve of Sn…

_Snape…._

A swell of loathsome hatred came swirling into his body. Disgusting coward, he thought as he started stunnig stones for no reason. Reality began to dawn on him again as He recalled the magnitude of his mission. Destroy Horcruxes. Kill Lord Voldemort. Save the world.

_Save the world.._

Harry remembered the words of the prophecy well. Neither can live while the other survives. Either he or Voldemort was going to die or perhaps even both. Ever since Cedric's death, Harry had always thought about Death. After all whomever expects a young schoolboy wizard to defeat the most powerful wizard in the world now that Dumbledore was gone. Tears stared to pass down Harry cheeks as he recalled the times he spent with Hogwarts Headmaster and how much Dumbledore had helped him. First his parents, then Sirius and Dumbledore. Everyone that had tried to protect him had all died in the end. Harry had a weird feeling that this was something he had to do alone. Maybe that was what this was all about.

This was his quest. The Boy whom Lived, the Chosen One. He was the one whom had to save the world. Harry gave a sigh. If someone had told him seven years ago that he had to leave the Dursleys but save the world, Harry would have just laughed and take up the offer but now he wasn't too sure. Maybe it would be better to just have not involved Ron and Hermione. Maybe he should have did to them what he did to Hermione. That's it, he thought. …I'm going to tell those two..

" Tell us what, Harry?" said Ron as he popped from behind the tree.

Ron waltzed to a seat next to Harry while Hermione sat in front of them. Ron was drinking something from a bottle inside a bag, no doubt a drink that Hermione wouldn't approve. Those two had been spending a lot of time together and Harry had a small inkling why.

" Was I thinking loud? I thought I didn't say anything"

"Butterbeer, Harry" started Hermione who was looking at Ron who was still drinking the bottle. " At least yours can't be as bad as what Ron is…"

"Put a cork in it Mione! Can't a man drink in peace?"

"I'll put a cork in it if you do the same for yours"

"No way, Miss Perfect"

"What DID you call me?"

" Well, actually you're not actually Miss Perfect. I do recall a certain someone who forgot she was a witch in the Devil's Snare" laughed Ron as he ran around Harry trying to evade Hermione's attempts to take the bottle away. Harry simply grinned at the memory. It was his very first year at Hogwarts.

" Oh shut it. I still remember your simply fantastic magical skills in trying to turn Scabbers yellow."

Ron simply sulked and Harry laughed remembering the day he first met Ron at the Hogwarts train that was leaving from platform 9 ¾. It was the day that Harry met his best friend Ron and also knew about Hogwarts, a place he regarded as a safe haven. A place that Dumbledore once ruled. Harry wiped away tiny tears that were brimming at his eyelids.

"Yeah Ron, that was when you told me about Slytherin. And where we heard about the forbidden third floor corridor."

"Yeah.. and Harry do you remember that mirror?... The one that showed me as Headboy, Qudditch hero…"

"You as Headboy?!" interjected Hermione as she giggled. "Cormac may do a better job…"

"Well at least I saw the mirror. I know what you probably would have seen. A library filled with all sorts of books. Must be eternal bliss for you" replied Ron as he and Harry exchanged high fives while laughing.

" Well, reading helps you to do better, Ron. May I remind you of a little _Wingardium Leviosa _?"

" Hey, I got it right. Besides, I did use it to beat the troll and save you didn't I"

"My hero.." giggled Hermione and it was at this moment that Harry realized that his two best friends were holding hands and their faces were very close and that there lips were…..

" Do you know what I remember most?" said Harry as his best friends snapped back to reality and that they were both blushing furiously. " I remember Ron sacrificing himself in that game of chess when we were trying to stop Quirrell. I remembered what Ron said about how I was the only one whom could save the day."

" And I stand by my words. Harry, in the end it's just going to be you who saves the day. Who defeats You Know Who. Not me. Not Hermione. You"

"Which is why I need to go find the Horcruxes alone." Said Harry. Hermione and Ron looked with almost deadly glares at Harry as he began for the inevitable protests. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and came to some sort of mutual agreement. No doubt they had practiced this before just in case such a topic came up.

"Harry, don't you remember our second year. The one with the Chamber of Secrets in which I was petrified? Who was it that showed you it was a Basilik and helped you along the way? Who was the one whom had to brew Polyjuice Potion just to prove that Malfoy wasn't the one behind the plot? I still have nightmares about being turned into a cat.." started Hermione with a smirk starting to form at her mouth.

"Who was it that followed you to the Forbidden Forest whom despite his fear of spiders went to meet our dear sweet Aragog who wanted us eaten alive? Whose's father's car came and rescued us? Again, who's wand was it that helped take out sweet Gilderoy Lockheart?" continued Ron now placing a hand over Harry's shoulder.

" Come off it Ron. Your wand was broken due to the flying car that _we_ decided to take together. It's not like you took down crazy old Gil…"

"That reminds me." Interrupted Ron. "I got punished by taking a Howler from me mum while you got nothing. I had to shine those trophies while you answered Lockhart's letters"

"Oh come off it, I rather take that than Lockhart any day."

"Oh please, I bet that you……On second thought, you're probably right" said Ron as he and Harry shook hands. The moon was now shining its light towards the trio. Hermione gave another sigh.

"What about third year when you and I went to rescue Sirius?" said Hermione.

"Or when I took a bite in the leg from him and remember what I said? If you want to kill Harry, you have to kill us all?" said Ron

Harry nodded and look towards them. He knew he couldn't argue. His two very best friends in the world had been for him through thick and thin. No matter what happen he always knew they would be there to back him up.

" though I do recall you guys not having my back on one or two occasions. Don't you remember Ron when Sirius tried to break into the castle and saw you first? Hermione practically wanted you away from me at all costs."

" I remember dear Hermione crying and I had to console her" joked Ron as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and allowed her to lean onto him. Hermione simply smiled before looking at Ron incredulously.

"Whoa, me not having Harry's back. Uh you forgot about a certain Goblet of Fire. Why won't Harry just tell me how he put his name in the goblet?" mimicked Hermione in her best impression of Ron. Ron simply sulked and stuck his tongue out.

"Well at least I don't fratentise with the enemy by going with Vicky to that stupid ball.."

" Don't call him Vicky!!! And if you had asked me first, I would have said yes…"

"Well, you know…"

"Guys, guys..this is all very interesting…" interrupted Harry. He didn't want his friends to bicker again. "But I think that we are going away from the point. You guys have convince me. We started as a trio and we'll end it as a trio. Then the two of you can get hitched once and for all and bicker for the rest of your lives"

Ron and Hermione blushed at this point and all three of them lay down on the ground as they stared up to the sky.

"Guys,.." started Harry. "I couldn't had done this without you. Hermione if it wasn't for your brains, we would be going absolutely no where. You always give as a clue as to what to do and our plans are always dependent on you. Ron if it wasn't for your bravery and loyalty, I would most likely never succeeded. You always sacrifice yourself so that we succeed like you did with that chess game we played in our first year. I think that's how defeating Voldemort going to be like. Each one of us will have to do our part for it to succeed depending on our strengths."

" Yeah Harry, and don't forget about yourself. You're brave smart and most importantly you never give up and always do what's right"

"Yeah Ron, I know but don't you realize something? If I never met you on the Hogwarts Express 7 years ago, if I took Malfoy's offer and joined Slytherin, I would probably be like Snape now…" said Harry as the cold wind blew his hair around covering his scar.

" You know what? We'll be there with you mate right to the very end." Said Ron with Hermione now both standing and looking over him. Harry stood up and looked at their faces, faces he could trust even with his very own life. People he would always cherish with him.

"Yeah Harry, but let's leave that for later. How bout we go back and enjoy ourselves" said Hermione as they started back for the Burrow. "Hey!!" shouted Ron all of a sudden making the others jump." Where's my drink?!"

Suddenly there was a laugh in the air as a tiny gnome carrying the bottle ran towards the lake. "Oi come back you thieving rascal. Gimme my Firewhisky!!"

"WHAT!!! Ron ! You told me it was Butterbeer."

"It was but ….you see…. I sort of….bye!" replied Ron as he ran towards the gnome which was now swimming in the lake with the bottle on his tummy.

"RONALD WEASLEY!!! You come back here or I'll come…" said Hermione as she dove onto Ron and sent them both into the lake. They started splashing water on each other bickering and laughing the same time. _Well_ thought Harry, _guess there are things worth saving the world for_ as he ran into the lake and leaped on both of them laughing as he spent the night with Ron and Hermione.

-

-

-

-

Past the moonlight, up there in the heavens sat two old wizards seating on old oaken rocking chairs looking at the scene below. One of the old wizard had a long white beard and a small but genuine smile looked down at the scene below. _Well_ Harry _I think you're ready to face Lord Voldemort._

"What's so special of this boy? Do you really think the boy can succeed where you failed? I said it before and I say it again, I don't see that happening…" said Phineas Nigellus.

"I wouldn't expect you to, Phineas" replied Dumbledore as he continued smiling and the twinkle in his eyes mirrored that on the stars of the night sky.

The End….or not?


End file.
